


I know my dead brothers, and they are my best friends.

by Scarymarshmallows



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Osomatsu-san au, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarymarshmallows/pseuds/Scarymarshmallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osomatsu was born an only child, not knowing there WERE others. Then when he turns 5, things start to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of the 'curse'

Hi! I'm Osomatsu!" an excited child screamed at his fifth birthday party. His parents laughed and smiled taking tons of pictures of the happy little boy. The little boy dug into his cake when some figures caught his attention. "Mommy who are those people? They look like me!" He said giggling and pointing. His parents looked at where he was pointing and looked at him confused. "Sweetie.. There's no one there." He watched as the figures hung their heads and vanished before his eyes. "They're gone..." He felt like a part of him left with them. He wanted to talk to them, for some reason.

-Osomatsu pov- "Hey come back!" I whispered after my parents put me to bed after an exciting day of fun. A flash of Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, and Pink appeared on my blanket and slowly their 'bodies' appeared. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. They said nothing but flinched at my words. "Don't be shy! I'm Osomatsu!" Slowly they began to say their names very quietly.

" _Karamatsu_ "

" _Choromatsu_ "

" _Ichimatsu._ "

" _Jyushimatsu!_ "

" _Todomatsu~_ "

They glowed slightly and i smiled. "Cool! Our names are like the same! Why..?" The blue one- er, Karamatsu spoke up in a hushed tone. " _We're your brothers. We never made it out of mom alive._ "


	2. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have past since he found out about his 'brothers'

It's been 5 years since i found out about having my brothers 'with me'. They are okay, Kara loves sunglasses and leather jackets so i buy them so he'd shut up, Choro is pretty smart and helps me do my school work, Ichi made me beg my parents for a cat, Jyushi LOVES playing outside so after homework it's outside time, and Todo loves fashion and cute things. I think it's starting to scare my parents on how many things I'm buying/doing. Some nights my brothers would argue and keep me up all night and others they'd be perfectly fine. I've been noticeably struggling with all the fights, they once happened to fight at school and i just started sobbing in class trying to tell them to shut up, which caused us to go to therapy and other stuff after i told them it was my brothers. I took medication and heard them start screaming in pain around me, so i threw the pills away that night. I don't want to have them be hurt anymore. They are hurting enough.

" _Can we go outside now?!!_ " Jyushi said jumping around. I shook my head, "It's too cold. Mom doesn't want me going outside." He groaned and walked to the window looking outside at the snow. "Osomatsu! Who are you talking to?" Mom asked from the kitchen. I panicked a little and replied "Just to myself mom!" She didn't say anything back and i let my breath out. The cat (named Kitty because we got him when i was 6) jumped on my bed. " _Kitty!_ " Ichi came out and wanted to pet it, but of course couldn't. So i pet it and he smiled lightly. " _T-Thanks Oso.._ " Karamatsu came out of my closet and sighed. " _So bland._ "

Jyushi perked up and gasped. " _Oso Oso Oso!! Can i take control of your body and draw!?_ " I smiled lightly and nodded preparing for the pain of another soul entering my body. I was getting used to it though, all but Ichi wanted to be alive for a minute or so. He entered and gasped out coughing as he took control. " _Yay!!!_ " He smiled and ran for the paper and crayons. I watched quietly whole body throbbing as he drew all of us. He finished it and left quickly noticing that my nose was starting to bleed and i gasped out looking at the drawing while covering my nose. "T-this is great jyushi.." I choked out holding back tears.

"Oso dinne- OSO YOUR NOSE!" Mom ran over and dragged me to the bathroom cleaning me up. "What happened?!" I just shrugged and she sighed taking me out to the table. I heard a very soft " _He liked my drawing!!!_ " from my room and i held back a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years have past.

They began to.. Annoy me. They would constantly ask to borrow me even just to buy a stupid thing. I always let Ichimatsu come in to pet a cat at times, he never really asks for it so of course i let him! We're in the hospital.. Apparently i fell or something.." _Osomatsu..i_ " Totty started to say something but it was blocked out. Heavy ringing and pain went though my head and i gasped filling my lungs. I looked around seeing i was now at home.

Something was off.. I could only see Jyushi. He sobbed silently and looked back at me. " _They're gone Osomatsu.._ " he whimpered out and looked down, Almost guilty. I started to panic but i couldn't move my own limbs. That's when i heard.. Moms voice.. and one.. like my own. I looked up and was horrified as Choromatsu was in control of me. They seemed happy to know that i was alright? " _THAT'S NOT ME!_ " i screamed out and felt a hand on my shoulder. " _I'm sorry Osomatsu.. They panicked when they saw your soul just stop working and Choro ran up.._ " He didn't look sorry. Something else was up. A deep gruff voice sounded behind me. " _Yeah. W-we tried to..say let him rest.._ " Ichi spoke and glared at the ground as bruises suddenly shown on their bodies. " _Damaged?!_ " I gasped out. They looked at each other and slightly nodded clearly hiding something. I wanted to know. This was MY body after all.

Choro hasn't stopped taking control.. It's been a month.. I don't have the energy to take it back. I just want to sleep.. but Jyushi and Ichi wont let me.. They do it all the time. Why can't i? I began to fall asleep when i was shook awake by Ichi. " _STOP TRYING TO FALL ASLEEP ARE YOU TRYING TO LET THE HOST SOUL PASS TO KARA OR CHORO?!_ " He screeched. I stood there in shock and gulped. " _R-right.._ " Choro left control and Ichi shoved me over to take over my own body. I looked around when i got to control my own body and smiled slightly. I ran to the bathroom where i still had the pills sitting in the medicine cabinet. " _NO!!_ " They screamed as i took one and the voices left.


	4. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days dread on after Oso lost his pills.  
> A/N: Sorry for not being active! I've started High school so it's tiring me out a lot!

The day's have gotten longer and dreading after i lost my pills. Ever since they came back they've been screaming at me. I have a headache.. They made me start smoking and drinking to make myself feel ''better". I honestly don't know how much more of this i can take. I've tried to end it all 2 times now, but i'm such a giant failure that i messed THAT up to. I look down at the half empty bottle before chugging it down. I can feel two of them watching me. I look back seeing a small glimpse of Yellow and Purple before they go back behind the door. "You can come out of there you two." They slowly come out looking at the bottle and cigarette packs. I can tell they are disappointed in me but i ignore it. They were the only caring ones though out these years. I take a drag from a newly lit cigarette and look back over at Ichi. He looks disgusted and suddenly, i'm choking. I heave over throwing up whatever i had still inside me. It sticks to my hoodie and my 'beard'. "Shit.. I should have shaved.." I laugh some still coughing. Jyushi and Ichi are both 'white as a ghost' ha puns. They disappear as i struggle to get up going to the bathroom. I haven't showered in a while, i notice as i take off my hoodie and stuff then hop in. The water stings against me, but i ignore the stinging and relax.

_____________________________________________________________________

It's been about another month? I don't know anymore. I don't CARE anymore. The worlds become a horrible place to me. NO BODY cares to know about me, they only judge and glare at me. They say I'M INSANE. I can't take this anymore anyways. It's near midnight, or, something. I don't even know. But, i head out to Chibita's. Surprisingly, he's still open. "Welcom-" he says before getting cut short. I can tell what he's thinking. 'What happened to this shitty neet?' 'My god he looks dead' 'Why is he here' The thoughts ring though my head and i know my 'brothers' are echoing them in there. "Hi." is all i can mutter out before ordering a beer and some food. "A'right.." he hands me a coke, Weak, and makes me a plate of what i asked for. I don't say a word for the remainder of the time i'm there. I put probably more then he needs on the table and walks off. I know where i'm going sadly. They cheer me on. Totty screaming the loudest. I get to the building and go though the doors. The guy running the help/check in desk is asleep. Great. I quietly climb up the stairs, and by the time i reach the top, i'm out of breath. I open the door and sit there on the roof to catch my breath. I need a cigarette. No. I can't. I walk to the edge of the building and look down at the view below. I see someone quickly run inside the building i was on, but thought nothing of it. I sit on the edge and grip it so i wouldn't fall just yet, prepare myself to jump. I hear noises, like fast running up stairs, but again, ignore it. I close my eyes and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!! Maybe one more chapter, or not! Sorry this one's long and just mostly rambling!!


	5. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, to get this off my back. Enjoy.

I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me back at the last second. I wanted to turn around and snarl at the person for saving me. But when i looked back, It was a girl. A girl i knew.

"What are you doing?! Why are you up here!!" Totoko kept screaming and sobbing in my arm, It was giving me a headache hearing her. I wanted to jump, I had the chance, I could rip out of her grasp and go.  
But i didn't. I sat there and just, hugged her. The others were silent, or, just not liking this. She finally quiets down and her sobs fade to sniffles. Next thing i know, i'm walking down the stairs with Totoko walking behind me, in case i make a run for it. When i exit the building there's my parents, Chibita and everyone that was ever in my life (not Tougou) to greet me with hugs and tears. Even My 'brothers' cracked apologizing.

\-------------------------------------------  
It's been 5 years since i tried to take my life.  
It's been 5 years since i heard from my 'brothers'.  
It's been 5 years since i met my beautiful wife, who is now a loving mother.  
I have 4 kids, and one more on the way. They are named after the ones that were with me for part of life, and will now be here WITH me for rest of it.  
THE END.  
A/N: The end!! I'm so glad so many people liked this! I had fun writing this whole thing! Who knows, maybe one day I'll continue it!  
Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Alternative ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ending for the last chapter!

I heard screaming and felt something reach for my coat after i jumped. I turned and looked back at the girl I've had a crush on for my life. I saw my brothers standing beside her patting her back. They were crying. THEY WERE CRYING. I reached out for them as my eyes widened as i hit the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Totoko P.O.V  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I quickly closed my eyes hearing the sickening crunch of bones and flesh hitting the ground full force. I didn't look down. I didn't breathe. I just screamed. Screamed as loud as my lungs would let me before they burned for the need of air. I couldn't hear anything. Time stood still. I felt a ghostly hand on my shoulder and i looked back. Five human like figures stood there. Each glowing colors. They looked exactly like Osomatsu. They all looked horrified and sickened. They mouthed 'We're sorry.' before fading away. And like that, everything came crashing down on me. I heard sirens and screaming. I fell to my knees and police officers ran up to the roof and grabbed me. I sat there in the mans arms. Not speaking, not moving. I could see his mother and father sobbing and screaming out. The body was covered. I felt sick. I threw up on the guys poor chest before passing out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

(A/N: Sad ending version! Hope this is okay <3)


	7. (Extended?) happy ending

I drew this so i made a short thing based off of it: http://glitter-globe.tumblr.com/post/153453042233/drawing-from-the-story-i-did-on-a03-read-it  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Totoko's pregnant!!!!! She's pregnant. Fuck, How did this happen? Oh wait, i know how, but HOW?! I glance back at her, holding my excitement, Yeah, i'm a cool guy. That's knocked down as i squeal and hug her tightly spinning her around. Our first child! She laughs before getting out of my grip to go tell her old 'enemy' Nyah-chan. I sit down on the couch and think, how am i going to tell my parents.

We both agreed to do the stupidest way possible. I customly made a shirt a week ago, and it just came. It says "She's pregnant", with the stupidest baby drawing on it, by me of course. We get ready, as in, i sit there for an hour while she does her hair and makeup. Finally we take the stupid picture and i add text to it, not showing Totoko, and quickly send it away. She pushes me away laughing at my text and we wait for the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> My First/Second story!! Please mind that this chapter is short and stumpy!! I'm still really new to writing!


End file.
